


Feline

by V_Buttons_P



Series: Rememberance [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, John makes a friend, John-centric, adorableness, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Buttons_P/pseuds/V_Buttons_P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes a friend that reminds him of someone very dear to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feline

John stood with him arms folded against the railing, staring out into the water. He hadn’t been to this particular park in a while, probably because it was just a little too close to Baker Street. He lets his mind wander as he watches the water flow over the rocks in the stream bed. After a time, he begins to feel a pair of eyes burning into him. He turns his head slightly and meets an amber-eyed gaze.

‘Oh, hello there.’

The eyes continue to stare, unblinking at him so he continues.

‘Would you mind not staring? It’s making me a bit uncomfortable.’

There’s still no change so John does the only thing he can in this situation. He stares back.

‘You know, it’s considered rude to stare at people. Terribly rude. Though I doubt societal niceties rank high in your priorities…. Do you have a name there, little fellow?’

The only response he receives is a slow blink.

‘Well alright then. Can I at least—‘

He stretches his hand out, letting it fall when his company backs away from his touch.

‘Not very friendly it seems. Well if you aren’t here to make a friend, why are you still looking at me?’

‘…’

‘You know, I was here first. I don’t mind sharing the bridge with you but we’re going to have to work on your manners. Come on then, I’m not going to hurt you.’

He holds out his hand, palm up and smiles as the eyes finally shift to it. His smile grows as he edges closer and very carefully scratches behind one, velvety black ear. The cat emits a low, rumbling purr as it pushes its head against John’s hand.

‘There, that’s not so bad, is it? A little human contact never hurt anyone. You’re a sleek thing aren’t you? Though you look like you could use a few more mice there… Don’t make that face at me; I’m simply making an observation… And now we’re back to the staring… I thought we talked about this; it’s rude and honestly a bit unnerving… Thank you… You know people are going to talk. It’s not right for a grown man to stand on a bridge in a park talking to a cat like he’s a person or some rubbish like that… Do you have a home, friend?’

The cat moves closer and eventually ends up sitting right under John’s chin, raising his head to rub against the stubble on his cheek. The languid movements of his new feline friend remind John of someone else who used to move with such easy grace. John continues petting the soft fur.

‘I miss him, you know. I’ll never stop missing him… I suppose it’s been long enough that I can try to focus on the good times. It’s difficult though, it ended in such a rotten way. He always acted like he didn’t care what other people thought, probably not unlike you. But I knew better… I knew how their hateful words would cut at him, how isolated he felt. I tried to be there for him, show him that someone cared, that he wasn’t alone… God, you’re right, he’d be disgusted if he could hear how sentimental I’m being. Right… It’s getting late and I don’t fancy walking home in the dark… I don’t think my new landlady would mind if I brought home a friend, what do you say? Need a home, little fellow?’

The cat blinks up at him twice before turning and making his way along the railing before jumping down and eventually disappearing behind a low wall. John watches him go, feeling more stable and content than he has in ages. He makes his way home that night with a smile that he just can’t quite seem to shake.


End file.
